A Century for Love- Paya
by Droobloo34
Summary: Link X Paya, one-shot, moderste sexual themes, non-lemon


Disclaimer: I do not own Link, Paya, The Legend of Zelda, or Impa. Those all belong to Nintendo. This is purely a work of fan fiction and is intended for entertainment only.

The hot sun was beating down on our young, blonde hero. He had climbed mountains and fought many bokoblins in his journey, but he finally reached it. Kakariko Village. Link, the hero who had lost in battle with Calamity Ganon, and had to sleep for a hundred years, had no recollection of this village from before his awakening. He asked a few of the Shiekah around the village where Impa was, yet most were too busy marveling at his Shiekah Slate.

"She lives in the house up those stairs, Link!" The woman in the archery store grinned warmly at the man, who thanked her and went on his way. "Oh, and please, do come back sometime. It gets lonely here." Once Link made his way up the stairs, the first face he saw was that of a young woman, who could be no older than twenty, but may only be eighteen.

"Hello, miss? Are you... are you Impa?" The woman blinked. "Y-you're... a man...?" She immediately hid her face from him. Was this how the legendary Impa behaved? This couldn't possibly be her. "Uh... miss?" Link had a look of confusion in his eyes. "I-is that a Shiekah s-slate?" She asked, completely ignoring the question he asked her. "Th-then that means..." The woman finally moved her hands from her face to look at him. Now that she had a better look, she couldn't stop. "You must be Link..." His handsome features, his golden hair, all of this was soaking into her mind. Her white hair, tied up into a double loop at the top of her head, was flowing in the gentle breeze, and her chest raised and lowered with each breath she took. "M-my name is Paya, Master Link. M-my grandmother is Impa. She is the legendary leader of Kakariko." She opened the front door for the young hero, a cute smile on her face as she did so. Her shyness nearly vanished whenever she let him in, and she walked over to where her grandmother Impa was sitting. She bowed in front of her, and said, "Grandmother, this is-" the old woman cut her off. "Thank you, granddaughter. I am well aware of who it is. Why don't you go tend to the little guardian statues outside?" Paya nodded, and stood. "Pleased to meet you, Master Link." She made her way outside, and down the stairs, where the statues stood on the ground.

The gentle breeze, and the mountains surrounding the valley, kept the sun from bothering her too much as she polished the statues. But she couldn't get her mind off of him. Off of Link. "Oh, Link... You are so handsome..." She was talking more to herself than anything, but she didn't know that Link had already finished his conversation with Impa, and had made his way down the stairs. He had definitely heard wht she said, but instead of acknowledging it, he tapped her shoulder, causing Paya to jump. "M-master Link! Do not sneak up on me like that! Oh, that blue shirt is nice, it suits you." She stood and smiled at him. "Did you need anything?" Link nodded. "Yeah, what's your story?" Paya had a surprised look on her face. "Y-you... you want to know... m-my story?" Her heart was beating rapidly. She would have never thought the legendary hero would want to know about her! "W-well... M-my name is Paya because I have a papaya seed shaped birthmark." Her face turned increasingly red with embarrassment, but not as badly as when he asked where it was located. "Th-this is not the t-time to answer th-that!" She hid her face yet again and dropped to her knees. "I-i'm sorry, M-master L-link... F-forgive m-me. I will tell you s-someday." She refused to stand again, and kept her face covered, until Link apologized and left. When she saw him walking away through her fingers, she finally stood, and ran up the stairs, her face still covered.

"You like him, don't you, Paya? It's written all over your cute face." Impa chuckled at her granddaughter's embarrassment, but Paya nodded. "I-I... I had no clue the hero was so... gorgeous." She smiled at her grandmother, and stood. "It's getting late, I think I should go get some rest tonight. I haven't slept in a couple days." The young woman bowed to her grandmother, who bid her good night, then headed upstairs to her room.

Once she had removed her traditional Shiekah robes, all Paya wore now was a nightshirt and pants. She had removed her underwear (she wrote one day for comfort in her journal, though she will never tell anyone!), and, like always, before bed she sst down at her table to write in her journal.

 _August fifth. Today was hot, even in the valley. Not that strange, really, it is still early August. What is strange, though, is that Master Link has finally woken up from his century long sleep, and he came to see my grandmother, and me! Everything about him, from his handsome smile, to his lovely locks of golden hair, has me entranced. Grandmother figured it out in just a few moments. I like him. A lot. I only hope that he considers me... My heart will not stop beating a moment!_

She replaced her quill into her inkwell, stretched, and climbed into her bed. Once the blanket was wrapped around her she closed her eyes, and fell asleep quickly. She slept peacefully, especially with the dream she had that night. She was on horseback, behind a man. Where they were, she had never seen before, but it didn't matter to her; she had her arms around this man, and she knew the man was Link. "I love you, Master Link."

She was woken up with a start. A loud sound, a crashing sort of noise, was heard downstairs, and Paya ran down to see what happened. "The Shiekah heirloom, it's gone!" She fell to her knees crying, and buried her face in her hands, and her grandmother walked out of her room as well. "Paya what... oh no..." Impa walked over to hug her granddaughter. "Paya, it is not your fault."

The next day, Link arrived in town again. The first place he went was to see Paya and Impa; he had remembered something important that he needed to discuss with the elder of Kakariko. However, he found Paya on her knees beside Impa. She had gone back to get fully dressed once she settled down, but she was still grieving over last night's event. "Oh, hello Master Link." He could hear the sadness in her voice, and decided his discussion with Impa could wait. "What's wrong, Paya?" She looked up at him, her eyes red from crying. "My family has guarded an ancient heirloom for centuries. It was stollen last night while I slept." She buried her hands in her face while she cried some more. Impa called Link over to her. "She has been studying it, and she figured out just a few days ago that it was meant for the Hero to use. It will reveal an ancient Shiekah shrine. Why don't you take Paya to her room and keep her company, hm?" Link looked at Impa and nodded. "Come, Paya, I think you need to come upstairs and cry into a shoulder." The girl nodded and stood up, then followed Link to her room. He sat on her bed, and she sat beside him, then buried her face into his shoulder, and let out several loud sobs. Link gently rubbed her back as he did so.

About an hour of this passes, before Paya suddenly falls asleep. Link lies her down on the bed, and covers her up. He sees the journal, and, after a moment of hesitation and thinking, he decides to read it. The first few pages he read had random tidbits of info, including the part about her not wearing underwear under her pajamas. Towards the end, though, he saw a lot of information on the heirloom, and discovered that it could only be used for its purpose by the hero of legend. By him. He knew immediately that he needed to find the heirloom. His curiosity got the best of him; the page he just read was from the day before yesterday. Before she met Link. He flipped the page and saw her confession to her journal about him. "Oh my..." He thinks a minute, then grins. "Sleep well, Paya."

The next morning, he returns to Impa and Paya's house. He has the heirloom in hand, and he looks at Paya as he walks through the door. "L-link, you have found it!" She ran over and grabbed the heirloom, and put it back in the pedestal she had it set in. "Thank you, Master Link!" She ran up to hi and gave him a big hug. "S-so... remember the birthmark? W-well... i-it's... uh..." Impa interrupted with, "It's smack in the middle of her left butt cheek!" She grinned and walked out of the room to avoid the fire. "G-grandmother! Y-yes... it's true..." Link grins at her and walks up close. "Why don't you show me, hm?" Paya's face immediately turned bright red, and she fell to her knees, at first with no answer. However, she finally managed to say, "O-okay..." He helped her stand up and kissed her lips gently, probably her first kiss, and, as far as he remembered, his as well. "Come on, let's go to your room." She nods, her face still red, and followed him up. Once inside, Link closed the doors. "I know you like me, Paya." He grinned st her. "I-I do M-master Link." She looked up at him. Instantly, the red in her face was gone. She was suddenly confident. She removed the headband she wore and set it on the table. She had dreams of this moment, of what she knew was about to happen. But she never thought it would be with... him. "Heh... I guess Ill show you this first, then." She walked a bit away from him and lifter her robe up just a bit, before pulling her pants down just enough to reveal her papaya seed birthmark, right in the center of her left butt cheek. "So... you've seen it. Now what?" She pulled the pants back up and smiled up at Link. Her smile was lustful, and it seemed out of character for her, but she didn't care and neither did Link. He pushed her into the bed and untied her robe, and she removed the blue shirt that suited him. Once that was done, Link leaned over and kissed the white haired cutie deeply, and placed his hands upon her cheeks. This kiss would be just the start of what was to come.

Paya fell over beside Link, her breathing heavy. "So... that's what sex is like... it was amazing." She looked at Link and kissed him gently upon the cheek. "We should do this again sometime." Link nodded, his breathing still heavy from the amazing feelings. "I can't believe you were so willing to do it." He smiled st her. "Well, hopefully grandmother didn't notice." Just then, a knock was heard upon the door to her room. "Link, if you and Paya have had your fun, we need to talk about your memories!" Paya turned beet red again, and covered up completely. "Well, good night, Master Link!" The hero chuckled as he threw on his shirt.


End file.
